In underground sewage and drainage tunnels, all types of waste, debris, fertilizers, and other matter become entrained in water and perhaps other fluids, causing them to decay. This decay of matter exudes gas, vapors and odors. In addition to the foul smell, some gases may be hazardous to health, while others may be flammable. Some of these gases include, but may not be limited to, hydrogen sulfide, carbon monoxide, mercaptan, ammonia, methane as well as the con-commitment exudate of decaying organic matter. Any type of particle, if small enough, will easily be airborne as well. These underground sewage and drainage tunnels are present in most if not all cities of any size, all over the world. The water and other fluids flow eventually to a water treatment plant where after comprehensive remediation, the water will be released back into the environment. All though the underground sewage and drainage tunnels are access points and other areas where workmen may have to gain access to the tunnels from the surface. These manhole covers and lift stations are ubiquitous.
The hydrogen sulfide, besides being a toxic gas, also act as a highly corrosive agent especially to concrete which is used to manufacture the sewage tunnels and the manhole access tunnels. By removing this gas, the lifetime of the sewage infrastructure would be increased which would bring savings to the municipalities and their agents which are tasked to maintain them.
The odorous gasses and fumes may also, if not treated, add to the carbon released into the atmosphere and contribute to climate change. The instant invention is designed to be placed down a manhole cover or other subterranean access point, and permit the remediation of the gasses, fumes, vapors and entrained particles, by employing a series of filters and scrubbers in series, removing the harmful gasses, fumes, vapors and entrained particles in a safe and environmentally friendly way.